This invention generally relates to a caulking gun and cartridge structure, and more particularly, to a modified caulking gun and improved, cleanly disposable cartridge structure.
Caulking guns are widely used in the construction and home improvement industries to apply epoxy or resin-based caulking compound or sealant from standard sized cartridges into joints, seams, holes, etc. The standard type of caulking gun has a tubular-shaped cartridge holder portion into which a cartridge is inserted, a piston on the end of a ratchetable rod, a handle supporting the cartridge holder portion, piston and rod, and a ratchet mechanism, and a manually-actuated trigger which ratchets the rod and piston into the cartridge holder portion. The standard cartridge has a nozzle end, a hollow tubular body filled with sealant material to be dispensed, and a displaceable wall at its rear end- which is pushed into the hollow tubular body by the caulking gun""s piston in a telescoping fashion in order to squeeze sealant material out through the nozzle end of the cartridge.
However, with this conventional type of caulking gun and standard cartridge, residue material left on the walls of the cartridge""s tubular body as the displaceable wall is pushed toward the nozzle end can soil the piston portion and/or gum up the ratchet mechanism of the caulking gun. When the user removes the spent cartridge from the holder by hand, the residue material from the exposed cartridge end can soil the user""s hands and cause spurious dabs of sealant material to be deposited on and harden on exposed surfaces. The present invention seeks to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional caulking gun and cartridge by providing improved structures which allow spent cartridges to be cleanly disposed of and prevent soiling of the user""s hands and exposed surfaces.
In accordance with the present invention, a caulking gun, of the type having a tubular-shaped cartridge holder with a ratchet mechanism and ratchetable piston, employs a collapsible cartridge comprising a nozzle end, a hollow tubular body joined to the nozzle end having walls made of a semi-rigid deformable plastic material, and a rigid push-in end sealed to the walls of the tubular body at the end opposite the nozzle end having a shape which pushes the tubular body walls ahead of it to a collapsed condition to squeeze sealant material out through the nozzle end when the push-in end is pushed by the piston of the caulking gun.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the collapsible cartridge is used with a sleeve member which is inserted and retained in the cartridge holder of the caulking gun. The sleeve member has a removable retainer portion, a tubular holder body, and a displaceable portion which is pushed by the piston of the caulking gun. With the retainer portion removed, a new cartridge can be inserted in the tubular body of the sleeve member, then the retainer portion is re-attached and the sleeve member is inserted in the cartridge holder. The caulking gun is operated in the conventional manner to push the push-in end of the cartridge and dispense sealant material therefrom. When the cartridge is spent, it can be removed from the sleeve member without any soiling of the caulking gun, the user""s hands, or exposed surfaces.